Stinkstrider
Stinkstriders are large, ostrich-like, Mimics. Stinkstriders can run moderately fast. Stinkstriders are first encountered during the Mission "Stinkstriders" (MD0205). Tactics Tips & Attacks Stinkstriders can fire purple waves of Haze, which can go up if they reach a slope. Aeronaut The simplest way to avoid getting hurt, especially when cornered, is to fire, run to the other side of the bird while it cannot harm you, and repeat. If you time this correctly, it will not fire off any projectiles, and should be a fair bit faster to kill. Another method is using superior range. This requires some amount of experience in dealing with Stinkstriders, as you have to approximate how far their attack will extend. Stand a pace back and fire, step back, and repeat. A third option, if you think the first one is a bit risky, is to shoot and quickly fly to avoid the haze. Ferric There are Several methods of attack here. One is to attack retreat to a safe distance run back up and attack, doing this until the Stinkstrider dies. The other method is to attack, wait until the Stinkstrider attacks and then jump over and attack from the back. Also repeat until dead. Yet another method is to attack it, quickly run (or roll) through it and hit it and run through it again, repeat till dead. You can also stand at a distance, press DOWN and A and wait until he stops attacking, then repeat. Another method is to, if you have room, divebomb from above, then land on the side the bird is not attacking. Repeat until dead. Crag If possible hit it from an angle either below or above it. Otherwise, hit it, run back or jump over it, then run up and hit it again. Another tactic is to swing into it and go on the other side. It will fire on the other side, away from you. Repeat several times to kill. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Stinkstrider: *This quick Mimic traps self-produced Haze under its plumage. When in range, it will waft the foul Haze towards its prey. First Encounter: Camp Calluna Quest Relevance *15 of these Mimics must be killed for the Mission "Stinkstriders" (MD0205). *During the Sidequest "Stinkstrider Stampede" (BX0002) from Beatrix, the player has to kill 15 Stinkstriders in the Hatchwood Wilds and collect the Notes they drop. *During the Daily Quest "Boots in the Charred Forest" (LW0006), player must kill 12 boots-wearing Stinkstriders and retrieve the aforementioned Climbing Boots for Lana Westwood *The player must obtain 25 Stinkstrider Wings for Cypress during the Mimicology Quest "Stinkstrider Study" (CY0038). Trophy Farming Checkpoint Route: After each, return to the Checkpoint. Kill 10 mimics per circuit to respawn. While the most annoying mimics vary by class, recommendations are included to kill 6 Stinkstriders in 11 kills. Lower Peak Checkpoint: Go right. Kill one. Go right, right, right. Kill one (with Matterhorn.) Canyon Checkpoint: Go left. Kill one. Go left, (up and) right. Kill one (with Hivehat and Boulder Bison.) Drop Point: Go right, (down and) left, left. Kill two (with Hackworm and Pidgefly.) Related Enemies Stinkbird Category:Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies